In the automobile wheel production industry, the labor cost is higher and higher, the automation degree of the production process is higher and higher, and the process of processing the wheels by a robot is more and more mature. In the process of automatically machining the wheel by the robot, due to the fact that the machining center is time-consuming in three machining processes, that is a first-sequence machining process, a second-sequence machining process and a machining center, the wheel is required to be temporarily stored after the second-sequence machining process is completed, and the wheel is transferred to the machining center by the robot to be machined after the last wheel is machined in the machining center. During the first sequence and the second sequence machining process of the wheel, there will be an offset in the circumferential position of the wheel, which can lead to the inaccurate circumferential positioning of the machining center, and the rejection rate of the wheel will be greatly increased.